Conventional traction gear for footwear use a large number of individual traction elements, such as cleats, that are attached to the outsole of a shoe. The typical golf shoe, for example, includes seven cleats that are individually attached to the shoe by screwing the cleat into the mated receiving receptacle in the bottom of the footwear. Progress has been made in recent years in reducing the effort needed to attach and to remove traction elements from footwear by reducing the rotations needed to attach each traction element. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,768,809 describes a quick-release Q-LOK™ traction element connector. When inserted into a receptacle, a Q-LOK™ connector can be securely attached to an outsole by rotating the cleat approximately a third of a turn.
Such approaches to footwear traction do not provide for removable traction structures that are larger than can be secured to the shoe effectively by a single closure. Further, these approaches do not allow for an arbitrary rotational orientation of the traction element with respect to the shoe outsole.